scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Little Guy and Company (DiaRockz)
Cast * Oliver - Little Guy (Greeny Phatom) * Dodger - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Tito - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Francis - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Einstein - Mo (The Land Before Time 9: Journey To The Big Water) * Rita - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Fagin - Jackson (Fuller House) * Sykes - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) * Roscoe and Desoto - Ashcan and Pete (Homeward Bound 2) * Jenny - Michelle (Full House) * Winston - Joey (Full House) * Georgette - Ruby (The Land Before Time (TV Series)) * Kittens - Various Kid Animals * Two Singing Female Dogs - Martha (Martha Speaks) and Summer Solstice Baby (Ratboy Genius) * Dogs Singing With Georgette - Dogs (Martha Speaks) * Two Female Dogs in Limo - Popuko and Pipimi (Pop Team Epic) * Horse - Black Beauty (Black Beauty) * Lady in Car - Lola (Zoey 101) * Female Dog Dodger Was Flirting With - Retsuko (Aggretsuko) * Dogs - Various Littlest Pet Shop Characters * Husband and Wife - Homestar and Marzipan (Homestar Runner) * Birds During Perfect Isn't Easy - Various My Little Pony Characters * Old Louie - Pete (Full House) *Dog That Was Scaring Oliver - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *Couple walking on the Sidewalk - Owen and Izzy (Total Drama) *Little Boy with his Mother - Max (Fuller House) *Guy with Radio - Microsoft Sam (Davemadson) *Man with Umbrella - Jesse (Full House) *Singing Rats - Various The Lion King Characters *Sunglasses Seller - Microsoft Mike (Davemadson) *Guy on TV - Himself *Sumo Wrestlers on TV - Themselves *Dogs on Leashes - Various Puffin Rock Characters *Passersby - Themselves *Boy and Girl on Bus - Parappa and Sunny Funny (PaRappa The Rapper) *Stray Dogs Chasing Oliver - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Kids Adopting Kittens - Various Victorious Characters *Lady saying “You oughta be ashamed of yourself” - Gallery Scenes 1 - Once Upon A Time In New York City 2 - Little Guy Meets Petrie 3 - Why Should I Worry 4 - At The Docks/Meet The Animals 5 - Amos Slade and His Dogs 6 - Ashcan and Pete Leave/A Bedtime Story 7 - Streets of Gold/Michelle and Uncle Joey 8 - In The Car 9 - At Tanner House/Perfect Isn’t Easy 10 - In The Kitchen/Ruby Is Jealous Of Little Guy/Petrie has A Plan 11 - Good Company 12 - The “Rescue” 13 - Sad Moments/Jackson Gets A Idea 14 - Where Is Little Guy/At Amos’s Building 15 - Michelle Met Jackson/Amos Steals Her 16 - The Animals Rescue Michelle 17 - Subway Chase 18 - Michelle‘s Birthday/Ruby and Puffin 19 - Farewells To Little Guy/Why Should I Worry (Reprise) 20 - End Credits (Once Upon A Time In New York City) Category:DiaRockz Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver and Company Movie-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Oliver and Company Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof